Get that thing out of my face
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Holmes won't get his thing out of Watson's face...so Watson decides to take action. Pure Smut. Nc-17


**Sherlock Holmes: Get that THING out of my face…**

**Summary: Holmes won't get his thing out of Watson's face…so Watson decides to take action. Pure Smut. NC-17**

One male – rugged in appearance, with piercing green eyes and a loose head of hair that sways in the breeze so effortlessly…muscular and strong in figure but gentle in personality, with a sly smile that could melt your very heart…and break it into thousand tiny pieces. He is the man known as Sherlock Holmes.

And the other male – suited tiny frame but with strong, capable shoulders…boasting a clever wit, and a knowledgeable mind. Eyes that are ocean blue and a coy smile that puts you right in your place...a one eyebrow raised giggle and a presence of warmth and kindness…that man is known as John Watson.

And together with their house, their dog and with the endless sharing of their clothes, they are the legendary Holmes and Watson…

xxxx

'Get that thing out of my face…'

'My thing?'

Holmes smiled, looking down towards the hot object that was in his hand, directing it in front of Watson's face. Watson waved his hand on front of him swatting it away, Holmes could only giggle. 'I'll think you'll find Watson, that what I hold in my hand is not just _any _thing…'

'No you are right Holmes…it's a repulsive thing that's being pushed in front of my face…now please get it away from me…'

Holmes placed a hand on Watson's shoulder, squeezing it tightly: '…You know you don't want it away really…it's not as if this is the first time…'

Watson grunted. 'True…but I would rather you set the mood a bit first Holmes, before waving your manhood in my face.'

'Point taken Watson…point taken.'

Moving away from Watson, Holmes walked towards the other end of the room they were both residing in – a bedroom furnished with clutter and junk that could only be described as chaotic and disorganised. However in the middle of the room was a four poster bed laced with the most luscious and soft coverings – fur and cushions covered the bed like a cloud, inviting anyone into its deep homely comforts. Watson was lying on this bed, a brown fur blanket covering his warm naked body, as he looked towards Holmes. Holmes was just like Watson, except with nothing covering his modesty. The only thing that Holmes was wearing was a cheeky, mischievous grin.

'You've killed the mood Watson' Holmes stated mockingly, resting one arm against a cream coloured mantelpiece as one hand placed itself on his hipbone. As if to tease Watson even further, Holmes flicked his hair, a smug expression sweeping across his face.

Watson brought the blanket tighter around him, trying not to reveal to Holmes what was happening underneath the covers. He couldn't help himself – seeing Holmes standing there with his chiselled torso gleaming with lustful sweat, and the bones of his pelvis jutting out enticingly towards the breathless doctor.

'I'm sure there's a new mood we could create Holmes'

'Oh Watson, I'm intrigued...'

Moving back towards the luscious bed, Holmes proceeded to slink his way underneath the blankets and cushions, working his way towards Watson. Invisible now to Watson except for the toned, muscular body that was outlined amongst the sheets, Watson started to feel Holmes's dark hair against his hip.

'I see where you are going with this' Watson whispered, his hand reaching down running through Holmes's soft hair, tugging it slightly as to bring his partner up towards him. It seemed to work as suddenly Holmes began to move on top of Watson, bringing his face out of the sheets, mere inches from Watson's face. As they both breathed in and out, the warm air blowed against their faces – the affectionate sensual air that caused Watson's lip to tremble in ecstasy. Holmes opened his mouth slightly, allowing his lips to brush over Watson's, tingly sensations of passion coursing throughout their veins as both of them closed their eyes, trying to stop the animalistic urge for control. Watson, lying there motionless, with just the sound of his ragged breath escaping his gaping mouth, felt Holmes take one hand and run it over his collarbone – the heated atmosphere closing in on him immensely. Suddenly Holmes crashed into Watson, both of their lips colliding together, merging into a warm, lustful frenzy as tongue fought against tongue and impassioned burning salvia began to mix together like a love struck toxin. Running his tongue over the roof of Holmes's mouth, Watson began to hold Holmes's hips, pushing him more on top of him – their bodies now lying flat against one another, with their skin…muscle and bone all moving effortlessly together, making them almost complete.

'You…want…it…' Holmes began to say trying to catch his breath.

Watson placed a finger in front of Holmes's mouth: 'Ssshhh…you don't need to get it away…now'

Holmes gazed at Watson, his piercing eyes boring into Watson's soul. He cocked his head to one side and smile, taunting the doctor deliberately. Watson didn't allow the sudden dominance as he pushed Holmes to the side of him, lunging himself on top of the strapping muscular body. Watson then disappeared under the sheets as he worked his way towards his partner's groin, observing the hot pulsating, erect cock that was in front of him. Taking the organ into one of his strong, slender hands, Watson's tongue licked around the top of Holmes's shaft, causing Holmes to groan in erotic agony. Watson's mouth took the cock ecstatically, warm salvia rubbing itself all over the organ, as the clear sickly substance mixed in which Holmes's already excitable pre-ejaculation. His tongue was a savage frenzy as he proceeded to suck and lick Holmes's cock, his own organ rising full of blood as Holmes began to shudder and moan underneath him in orgasmic ecstasy. He couldn't take it anymore, his face contorting in pleasure and lust as he grabbed hold of Watson's soft hair, pulling it hard as Watson continued to work his tongue around the hard shaft. The release was almost too much for both of them as suddenly Holmes cried out, his teeth clenching, and his pelvic muscles tightening as hot, sickly come exited Holmes and shot straight into Watson's mouth. Watson did not grimace…instead swallowing the juice in eager, before lapping up every drop of white substance that was trickling down Holmes's shaft. Watson smiled as he continued to clean Holmes up, stroking Holmes's thighs with his hands sending ticklish sensations up his partner's back. Exasperated and heaving, Holmes back which was once arched now crashed into the soft mattress of the bed, a hand releasing Watson's hair from its tight grip, now placing itself next to him, completely tired and wore-out. Closing his eyes, Holmes began to drift off, the sexual dominance that Watson had given him taking a toll on his drained and erotically released body.

'Oh no…' Watson said sensually, his head poking out of the covers. 'You aren't finished yet!' Slapping Holmes's thigh, Holmes began to wake up, his speech slurred and weary: 'You can't be serious?' Watson ran a tongue over Holmes's torso, before taking one of the semi-erect nipples into his mouth: 'Deadly.'

Watson began to kneel himself up on the covers, sitting with an air of impatience 'Come on, it's your turn now…' Looking down at his hot, risen organ, he looked towards Holmes: '…and you can see Holmes…I'm _really_ hungry…'

Holmes grinned, all sense of sleep slipping away from him as he proceeded to rise from the bed. Taking hold of his shoulders, Holmes threw Watson down towards the bed, flipping him over so that his back was facing him – that sticky, burning back that gleamed in the light as droplets of lustful sweat fell from his skin. Holmes's cock began to ache as it filled with blood again but Holmes didn't care, instead he gazed towards Watson's opening, his tongue running across his lips in fixation.

'Come on Holmes…I want you inside me…'

Holmes didn't disappoint as his stiff cock entered Watson's tight opening, gasps and moans exiting Watson's lips in an uncontrolled desire. As Holmes continued working his way in, he nudged at Watson's prostate sending waves of painful lust throughout Watson's veins. Watson, with one hand pressed hard against the mattress, found his own cock and started to rub and stroke his throbbing shaft, as Holmes started to pump his tight opening – in, out, in, out, the continuous motions making both of the men gasp in delighted ecstasy. As Holmes grabbed hold of Watson's hips, making the penetrations even easier and more controlled, Watson maintained the never-ending motions that he was doing to his own cock, his body building up to a mind-blowing orgasm. Still aching and still pumped full of orgasmic energy from before, Holmes proceeded to get faster and faster, his knees slipping every so often on the covers, making each slip nudge Watson's prostate even harder. Both biting their lips in elation, Holmes came into Watson suddenly, the sweat pouring off him in lust as he pumped every last drop of himself into Watson. Watson came soon after, his white creamy juice shooting itself all of the bed sheets, as he flopped onto the bed, completely and utterly worn out. With him lying on the bed, Holmes also crashed down on top of him, his cock still throbbing inside Watson.

Both of them breathing in and out heavily, began to close their eyes, despite lying next to their sticky hot mess. Holmes kissed Watson's skin softly but with absolute lust and adoration as they both began to slip off into a deep sleep…ready for it all to happen again in the morning…


End file.
